Trenches are commonly dug at construction sites to perform a variety of excavating work. Access into and out of a trench box by a worker is typically afforded by a ladder. Certain federal government safety standards require that whenever a worker is within a trench box, a ladder must be present to allow for a means of egress in the event of an emergency. However, a long ladder tends to be in the way of the work being conducted in the trench box. Consequently, workers are tempted to remove the ladders from the trench boxes to allow increased work space within the trench box. As mentioned, such a practice may violate one or more federal government safety standards. Moreover, such a practice may lead to a life threatening situation in the event of an emergency requiring immediate evacuation of the trench box. Therefore, an apparatus to facilitate storage of a ladder within a trench box in needed in the art.
The ladder bracket of the present invention provides for a safe, convenient and accessible storage point for a ladder within a trench box. The ladder bracket attaches to the top edge of the trench box to provide a point of ladder storage. The ladder can be removed for use. In the event of an emergency, the ladder bracket also facilitates use of the ladder in the stored position. Adjustable screws allow the bracket to be matched to the width of the box and tightened to secure the bracket to the trench box.